El caso de la familia Agawa
by Naughty Kitty
Summary: Hasta las mejores familias ocultan los secretos más oscuros, que cuando salen a la luz pueden complicar las cosas de una manera aterradora…


Que lástima, fue un gran hombre – Dijo Mouri falsamente emocionado

Le conocías mucho? – Preguntó Ran curiosa

La verdad es que no, pero hablé un par de veces con él y me pareció simpático

Conan rió resignado a la poca decencia de Kogoro. Vamos, y de que conocía él a Takeishi Ryo, el dependiente de la tienda de la esquina? Si sólo habían venido ellos a velar a aquel viejo centenario que echaba a todos sus clientes con golpes de bastón. Pero en fin, que le iban a hacer si se les había estropeado el aire acondicionado en pleno agosto y la funeraria era el único edificio abierto por vacaciones que contaba con aquel electrodoméstico.

Que le haremos? – Dijo Kogoro resignado mientras se secaba una inexistente lágrima con la punta del pañuelo – Ahhh, que fresquito – Suspiró mientras se ponía debajo del aire acondicionado

Ran y Conan lo observaron desde la distancia, avergonzados de tener que acompañar a Kogoro, aliviados de que no hubiera nadie en la sala que contemplara tal escena y esa burla hacia el malhumorado viejo.

Cállate zorra! – Los tres se giraron hacia donde provenía la voz – Sabes que siempre fuiste una indecente! Que le amargaste su vida miserable con tus escenitas de niña malcriada?

No soy yo quien debe callarse – Otra voz también femenina se escuchó detrás del biombo que separaba una sala de la otra – Si siempre has sido tú, la que le ha sacado hasta la última gota de su dinero! Para luego pavonearte ante nosotros como una nueva rica! Con lo que tenía que ser nuestro!

Parar, parar – intentaban mediar varias voces masculinas

Ante el desconcierto de aquella pelea seguramente familiar, Kogoro, Ran y Conan corrieron para ver lo que sucedía en la sala contigua

Dentro habían diez adultos y tres niños. Todos morenos, a excepción de una rubia de apariencia extranjera y una pelirroja y un rubio seguramente japoneses pero ajenos a la familia. Aunque eran de tez morena, todos lucían pálidos y serios. Ataviados todos ellos de negro, aparentaban una familia de clase alta y conservadora. Los mayores rondaban los cuarenta y cincuenta, a excepción de dos muchachos jóvenes, uno no debía llegar a los treinta y el otro haría poco que había cumplido los veinte. Los dos niños, muy parecidos y de cinco años, y la niña que debía tener sobre unos diez, parecían ser ajenos a aquel problema y jugaban tranquilamente dando vueltas a lo que era el cadáver de su difunta abuela.

Pronto localizaron a las dos mujeres que habían protagonizado la disputa. Una era alta y algo sobrada de kilos, la otra en cambio estaba más delgada y era algo más baja, aunque las arrugas de su rostro daban a conocer que era la mayor de los cuatro hermanos que se encontraban allí presentes para velara su madre.

Las dos estaban ligeramente acaloradas, y estaban sujetadas entres sus maridos y hermanos, que intentaban evitar que se mataran a golpes allí mismo.

Pocos segundos más tarde, se dibujó una figura en el umbral de la puerta que rompió el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en aquella sala con un tímido hola. Era la más alta de las mujeres que había allí, y también la más joven a excepción de la niña. Sin sobrepasar los veinte años era alta, delgada y tan morena como el resto de la familia.

La mujer rubia le devolvió el saludo a la joven que acababa de entrar en un perfecto japonés aunque algo salpicado de acento británico y la abrazó. La chica se deshizo del efusivo abrazo y se acercó al ataúd de su abuela. Se subió las gafas recogiéndose con estas el pelo dejando ver una mira glacial de ojos negros. Volvió a colocarse las gafas y marchó, seguida de la mujer rubia y un hombre alto muy ancho de espaldas. Más tarde, el resto de la familia abandonó la sala, dejando a aquella mujer de piel pálida y facciones delicadas, a pesar de sus setenta y largos años, completamente sola.

Los otros tres individuos que estaban en la sala se marcharon también, completamente confundidos, allí no pintaban nada. Pero sin embargo, sentían curiosidad por aquella excéntrica familia, desde las peleas entre hermanas hasta la indiferencia de la joven pasando por aquella frialdad de silencios y malas miradas.

Tenían que cerrar la funeraria, así que no pudieron hacer más que resignarse a tener que vencer aquel calor con un viejo ventilador eléctrico. Kogoro empezó a tantear sus bolsillos buscando la llave del coche cuando alguien se le aproximó.

Señor Mouri, debo hablar con usted – La mujer que había hablado era una de las que estaban en la sala contigua, la hermana más joven, opulenta y de aspecto dulce – Quiero que investigue algo

Oh, vaya – Dijo haciéndose el interesante – Así que quiere contratar mis siempre efectivos servicios. Pues miraré la agenda, creo que este mes estoy muy ocupado, es mucha gente la que confía en mí y tenía pensado tomarme una vacaciones en…

Le pagaré un millón de yens. Y si necesita más, no me importa. Le pagaré lo que me pida – Cortó rápido la mujer dispuesta a hacer saber que haría lo que fuera.

A Kogoro no le había dado tiempo a cerrar la boca y sus ojos se estaban abriendo cada vez más. Tan atónito como Ran y Conan, analizo la cantidad ilimitada que la señora le proponía

Un millón… Un millón de yenes? – Preguntó aún sin acabar de creérselo – Los detectives nunca descansan! Si me tengo que quedar sin vacaciones por tal de resolver un caso, me quedo sin ellas! Y… que decía que tengo que hacer?

De momento quiero que esta noche venga a cenar a mi casa – Dijo sonriendo la mujer.

Nota de la autora:

En fin, el aburrimiento es muy malo. Cuando me aburro suelo dormir, pero ya lo había hecho antes, o comer, pero soy capaz de devorar cualquier cosa en milésimas de segundo. En la tele no hacían nada interesante y no me quedaban libros para leer. Así que, ante la apasionante idea de quedarme mirando las musarañas, me puse a escribir y… surgió esto. Dejen Reviews


End file.
